


Innocence

by Lilacskylester (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, innocent!dan, pastel themes, slightly religious tones, top!phil, virgin!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Lilacskylester
Summary: Dan was always adamant about not having sex before marriage. But one day he decides he wants to try it with his boyfriend, Phil. But he has one condition: he doesn’t want to see Phil’s dick during sex.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: this idea came to me after going to my literature class and we were discussing Emily Dickinson poems. We were reading one of her poems when she wrote the line, “pink, lanky, worm” and my professor suggested it be a euphemism for a penis and how she could have been afraid of them. So I, naturally was like, I can make a fanfic out of this. And this is what occurred. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: It was brought to my attention that Dan’s actions may seem offensive towards Phil. I can tell you straight off that they’re not meant to be, and I’m sorry if they come off that way. My intentions were to have Dan, who is fully ready and consenting, to be slightly afraid of viewing the ‘thing’ that is going to allow for him to lose his innocence. In a weird way, Phil’s dick is a symbol (don’t look that far into though please lol) and he’s not using Phil as a means to gain pleasure. He’s simply asking Phil to ‘hide himself’ because he was scared of viewing what was going to cause his loss of innocence. It’s not meant to be taken offensively and I’m sorry if that was bothersome to those who have already read it. Believe me when I say that’s not my intention. This fic was supposed to be light hearted and fluffy. I just thought I’d mention that.

When Dan and Phil first began to date, Dan made it abundantly clear that he had no intentions of ever having sex. And Phil was okay with that. To many, they have been repulsed at Dan’s unwillingness to spread his legs but Phil loved him, and wasn’t going to let something as little as sex ruin that love. 

Phil knew Dan was innocent. He was a firm believer of a lot of religious dynamics: one of them being to not have sex before marriage. Which was, once again, completely fine with Phil. Even if Phil was slightly frustrated with using his hand for his only means of pleasure besides a few random toys, he would never let Dan know that. And he would never in a million years try to pressure Dan into sex. 

Which was why it shocked Phil when Dan’s demeanor suddenly changed on night. 

They were laying on Dan’s bed, his light blue comforter wrapped around them as Dan laid on his side. He was snuggled close to Phil, his arm around his torso and his head on his chest. Phil tried to keep his breathing relaxed, but it always became rapid when Dan was that close to him. 

They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Dan grew bored of it so Phil turned it off and they resorted to innocent cuddling. Cuddling was something Dan was okay with. He didn’t show any signs of not liking it so Phil enjoyed holding his baby. 

Dan was his angel. Phil would do anything to make sure he was the happiest he could be. 

The cuddling remained innocent until Dan’s hand suddenly began to roam. It moved down Phil’s torso, leaving a trail of sparks in it’s wake, and rested against the waistband of Phil’s boxers—Phil only ever wore boxers when he was in bed with Dan. On the contrary, Dan was only wearing a long t-shirt with a pair of panties underneath…Phil may only know that information from seeing Dan bend over one too many times tonight. 

But that’s beside the point. The main point right now is Dan’s traveling hand and it’s making Phil anxious. 

“What are you doing?” Phil asked. 

Dan looked up at him, doe eyed with a blush, “Nothing.” 

He retracted his hand from Phil’s torso and put it on his side, his face flushed red. Phil instantly felt bad that Dan felt embarrassed because of this. He shouldn’t be embarrassed for wanting to touch his boyfriend. They have been together to nearly two years now, they’ve changed in front of each other, and have even showered together—it was completely innocent, mind you. They were at Phil’s parent’s camp for the summer and only had one shower with a small water tank so they decided to conserve water…innocently. 

“Babe,” Phil cooed, “You don’t have to be embarrassed to touch me.” 

Dan sighed and looked up at Phil again, moving so he was now sitting up in bed, “It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I’m scared of what your…yeah…is going to look like.” 

“Dan, baby, you’ve already seen it.” Phil said with a chuckle. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “I’ve seen it soft but not like, at full attention.” 

Phil sat up higher in the bed and faced Dan fully, the blanket slipping off from Dan’s thighs now and Phil’s lap. Phil adjusted his body and didn’t say anything more to Dan, thinking of his words. 

“I don’t understand why that is—”

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes again, “You’re really big soft so I guess I’m just scared about it? Or maybe curious is a better term? God, this is awkward. I don’t know. I’m curious I guess. But I don’t know if I want to see it.” 

Phil pushed the covers down from his thighs, the uncomfortableness beginning to set in. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. He’s never had this conversation before with anyone. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Dan, do you want to see my dick?” Phil asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Dan’s eyes suddenly widened, “No…” he shock his head, “No-I-no. No I don’t.” 

“Then what’s going on in your head to suddenly begin this conversation?” 

“I’ve been thinking…” Dan began, “And I want to have sex.” 

Phil felt his felt get caught in his throat and he choked slightly, coughing as his face turned red. Dan instantly blush, turning his head dejected. 

“When did you start thinking this?” 

“A few weeks ago,” Dan mumbled, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while but a few weeks ago was when the thoughts started happening more and more.” 

“And are you sure you’re ready for it?” 

Dan nodded, “Yeah,” he paused, “but on one condition.” 

Phil, who was already beginning to feel the blood rush south and a twist resonate in his dick, intently waited for Dan’s request. 

“I don’t want to see your penis.” 

Phil bit his lip. Well then how was this going to work? Dan was going to have to see something sometime, even if he didn’t want to. It was inevitable. 

“It doesn’t bother me in a non-sexual sense, but in a sexual sense I feel a little uncomfortable with it. Like, I want to have sex and experience it but I want to do it in a way where I don’t see your dick.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Phil nodded and leaned forward, attacking Dan’s lips with his own. 

He lifted Dan into his lap, his pliant and lithe smaller frame made for easy maneuvering. They were no strangers to making out, but this time felt different. It was more rushed, easily lust based. Dan’s hands remained at his side until he moved them, placing them on Phil’s jawline. 

Phil smiled into the kiss before breaking away and kissing lines down Dan’s neck. He knew how sensitive his neck was, how much his neck was a breaking point for Dan. Dan arched his back, his chest touching Phil’s as he whimpered, moving his hands to Phil’s shoulders and digging his nails in. 

Phil’s hands roamed down his back, past his hips and cupped his ass, feeling the firm globes in his hands. He squeezed, emitting a squeal of surprise from Dan. Phil stopped his kissing long enough to look at Dan, “Is this okay?” 

Dan nodded, “Yes.” 

Soon, Phil has Dan’s shirt raked up, his panties showing in white lace, hugging Dan’s body so perfectly. Phil was painfully hard now, and he was sure that Dan could feel it. But if Dan could, he wasn’t saying anything. 

“Do you have lube?” Phil asked. 

Dan nodded, his body in a dreamlike state from the already mass amounts of pleasure, “Drawer.” 

Phil moved Dan slightly and turned to reach for Dan’s bedside drawer. Inside, he found an unopened bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He pulled out the lube and tore off a condom before shutting the drawer. 

“Can you remove your panties?” Phil asked, a certain darkness in his voice, lust taking over. 

Dan nodded quickly and began slipping the thin lace fabric down his hips, and down his thighs, lighting his legs to remove them. He tossed the small fabric off the bed and settled back on Phil’s lap, his t-shirt covering him. 

“I’m going to finger you now to stretch you, is that okay?” Phil asked. Dan nodded, but he seem reluctant. It made Phil hesitate, “Are you sure, baby?” 

Phil rubbed his hands up and down Dan’s arms, trying to soothe him. Dan took a deep breath and soothed him, “I’m a complete virgin,” he breathed out, “I’ve never even touched myself down there before…” 

“Are you sure you want to have sex?” 

Dan nodded, “I really want to Phil. I really want you. I love you. I trust you. I want my first of everything to be with you.” 

Phil’s heart soared and melted at the same exact time. He leaned in and kissed Dan passionately before pulling away, “I love you so much, angel. I’m sorry I couldn’t give my first time to you.” 

Dan smiled at him, “It’s okay, Philly.” 

Phil chuckled and Dan did too, because Dan knew that Phil hated being called that. But it broke whatever tension was between them and that made Phil feel a lot better about the situation. Phil remembers how his first time went. It was with a girl, and it was fast and not much happened. But he doesn’t want that for Dan. 

“Okay, I’m going to start stretching you now.” 

Dan nodded and smiled at him again, spreading his legs over Phil’s a little wider. Phil poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers before warming it up. Reaching his hand behind Dan, he moved under Dan’s shirt and between his cheeks, feeling the puckered skin of Dan’s private entrance. Dan gasped and whimpered, making Phil stop rubbing over the area. But then Dan’s hips twitched and Phil gently pushed in one finger. 

Dan was incredibly tight. Phil had no idea how he was ever going to stretch Dan to accommodate his size. Dan had not been wrong when he said Phil appeared to be big. Phil was big. He liked the ego boost of having a big cock, but in times like this, he hated it. It just seemed like a burden. 

Dan relaxed soon enough and Phil pushed another finger in, telling Dan everything he was doing. Dan didn’t say anything, he just moaned and whimpered, his breathing labored and heavy. Phil enjoyed seeing Dan like this. 

Soon, two fingers turned into three, and Phil was sure that Dan was ready. He was fucking himself back on Phil’s fingers and pushing them deeper inside of him, so he had to be ready. Obeying Dan’s orders to not see his cock, Phil had Dan push up on his knees. Reaching under him, Phil reached through the hole in his boxers and pulled out his neglected cock. He couldn’t see it, but he knew by the feeling that it was red, and spewing pre-cum. 

Ripping open the condom wrapper, he glided it on, groaning at the feeling of finally being touched. Pouring lube on his hand, he slicked himself up before wiping his hand on his boxers and gently guiding Dan back. 

Dan was shaking, his knees barely holding him up. His nails were digging into Phil’s shoulder, causing Phil pain and probably drawing blood but he wasn’t focused on that, “Dan, baby, please relax.” 

Dan nodded and let out a breath, “Will it hurt?” He asked. 

Phil sighed, “It’s going to hurt a little bit, okay? But it’ll be all over with soon.” 

Dan sat back, Phil holding his cock in place as Dan slowly lowered onto him. Phil could feel when Dan’s entrance nudged against the head of his dick. He sucked in a breath and held it as he entered Dan. Dan instantly clenched around him, gasping, “It’s hurts!” 

Phil let go of himself and held Dan with his hips on his waist, “It’s okay. You’re okay, relax.” 

Dan shut his eyes and willed himself to relax. Phil could feel when Dan’s muscle relaxed and he began to sink lower. Soon, he was seated in Phil’s lap, panting and whimpering, “It’s really big.” 

Phil nodded, reaching up and brushing and piece of Dan’s hair out of his face, “I know, baby.” 

Dan began to move, shutting his eyes and getting lost in the pleasure. His movements were shaky, but Phil helped him build a steady rhythm. His hands gathered under Dan’s shirt and lifted it up, just enough to see Dan’s perfect petite dick bouncing with his movements. 

Phil smiled, knowing he was giving Dan pleasure. 

It was over way faster than Phil would have liked. One thrust against Dan’s prostate and he was cumming on Phil’s chest, white streaks marking his shirt. Phil hadn’t even bothered to remove it. Phil came right after, filling the condom. 

When Dan pulled off, he whimpered at the sensitivity and soreness, rolling on his back and covering in his duvet. Phil instantly thought he had done something wrong. Removing the condom, he threw it to the side, and began tucking himself into his boxer shorts, before rolling over to cuddle Dan. 

“Dan, baby, talk to me.” Phil said, “Are you okay?” 

Dan turned and he had tear marks down his cheeks. Phil instantly became concerned.Did he pressure Dan into this? Was this a mistake? 

Dan smiled at him, “You did everything exactly how I asked. You obeyed me and listened to me. And you made my first time perfect. Thank you.” 

He rolled closer to Phil and cuddled into his chest, a similar position to that of earlier. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Phil’s chest. 

“I love you too.” Phil whispered back. 

It was safe to say that after that night, their relationship changed drastically. And even though Dan was reluctant to see the giant cock that was continuously inside of him, he eventually did see it. And in a weird, convoluted way, it was love in first sight all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
